Cage Fun
by CrazyGirl00
Summary: Entry to LostinLost18's contest. Sawyer and Kate share a moment in the cage. Set in 3x06 'I Do'.


**Cage Fun**

**Kate. **

When I was crying, I grabbed him and romantically kissed him. I didn't know what came over me; it was like my sadness turned into chemistry with him.

He breathed on my head; he asked why I kissed him - I still don't know. We both held tears in our eyes and were swallowing our breaths, and as we inhaled we stammered. I felt amazing, loved and wanted for that one moment. His hair was soft and smooth considering all the previous events.

I felt like I was in a fairy-tale; I was trapped, my world was ruined, then a prince charming comes along and whisks me away from my never ending loneliness. At this moment in time, it wasn't exactly a fairy-tale setting, but the cage was our palace and the grass was our bed. I felt no pain, hurt or any sorrow.

I felt like a goddess, with an infinite amount of love; my cuff marks were numb and my guilt gone. He lifted up my head and stared at me and we kissed once again. We twizzled round and, as I felt his warm breath on my neck, I held him in my arms and thoroughly embraced him. I felt safe in his strong arms, and I wasn't scared any more.

I closed my eyes as he passionately kissed me, and he nudged me against the cold cage bars. I quickly unbuttoned his shirt as he lifted mine. We turned away from the bars and smiled at each other. He lifted me up and sighed as our tongues touched. We gasped for air and glanced into each other's eyes, and fell gracefully to the grass bed. I lay across his lap, and as he stroked my hair I closed my eyes and was caught in the moment - everything around me didn't matter. The plane crash didn't matter, nor did the island, Ben or even Jack. All that mattered to me was Sawyer. Though he was stubborn at times, mean, and a jerk, I thought I might love him.

A mild breeze blew through my hair, and a chill ran up my back but I didn't want to move; my life was almost perfect. He said he loved me and my heart skipped a beat. I was overwhelmed that he felt the same way I did. I sat up and kissed him again. I held his neck, and he wrapped his arm around my back. We lightly pulled back and smiled, and then we lay back down and made love.

**Sawyer.**

I couldn't look at her, I felt so guilty. When she grabbed me and kissed me, I felt amazing, brilliant even. I felt rich in love and a tingle in my fingers. I asked why she kissed me and she didn't appear to know why. I lifted up her delicate head and stared into her bloodshot, tearful, glassy eyes and kissed her back. Although tonight may have been our last night together, or my last night ever, I felt like it was spent quite well.

I nudged her towards the cage bars. She started to take off my shirt, and I looked at her, a small smile on my lips, and after that I lifted hers up over her head. I gracefully lifted her up and spun her round, and we kissed deeply. I was in a deep love trance; my heart tingled as we made sweet love, and she sighed and whispered and released a faint grunt as she exhaled.

She stroked my neck and I stroked her hair. I wonder if she felt my pain, although hers I have to admit is worse than my life by far. I was thinking to myself, what if the crash never happened? If someone had asked me before if I'd wanted to go back in time and forget everything, I'd say "take me home", but now I'd say a hard no - after all I'd been through so far, I wanted to see this nightmare through to the morning. That, and no way did I want to forget what had happened between me and Kate; all the pain, scabs and scars were numb, all the guilt from some of my cons and tricks and pranks…gone.

Ever since I'd laid eyes on Kate I knew there was something about her. While she was in my cage, and we were making love, I thought about these things and then, as I came back from my daydream, her eyes, like emeralds surrounded by red veins, or rubies, looked up at me, as we were on the itchy grass, tears still in her eyes. She smiled as if she had heard a joke, and she looked as though she was going to laugh and cry at exactly the same time. I'll never forget that amazing moment with Kate, even if we didn't end up together when or if this ended.


End file.
